This application relates to a combined galvanometer and camera for evaluating workpiece surfaces.
In the prior art, lasers are sometimes used to map the surface of a workpiece. In a typical application, a laser is used to perform a function such as storing the location of flaws in a piece of leather or textile material in a computer memory. An operator has typically moved the laser to define outlines of a flaw. A known nesting program then determines optimal locations to cut parts based upon the flaw locations. The laser may then be used to outline locations of parts to be cut in the leather or textile material based on the location of the flaws.
A camera would often be desirably associated with these systems to provide an image of the surface. As an example, a camera might be utilized to identify the location of flaws, whereas a laser has typically been moved manually to enter the location of the outline of the flaws into a storage. Moreover, the cameras would desirably be used to provide storage of the shape or location of features on the workpiece.
However, the prior art camera systems have not typically provided accurate resolution such that the camera can perform many of the tasks that would be desirable. As an example, a camera mounted above a workpiece is typically not able to accurately scan the surface of the workpiece to accurately determine the location of patterns, flaws or shapes on the workpiece. Moreover, the resolution of the camera image is typically not sufficient such that the camera may be utilized to store information about the workpiece in a computer memory.
The prior art has proposed incorporating a galvanometer into a camera system. These proposed systems have only been proposed to be utilized for studying the surface of a workpiece. The proposed systems have not been utilized in combination with controls that associate the image with a particular location on the workpiece as indicated by the galvanometer positions.